Knight Travelers Meet Red vs Blue vs Project Freelancer season 1
by Arcleonthegreat
Summary: MICHAEL J CABOOSE, LEONOERD L. CHURCH, TEX K. CHURCH, TEXAS A. CHURCH, TUCKER G. -something-, SARGE B. -something-, GRIFF U. -something-, SIMMONS E. -somthing, RAINCRY, SPARK, LECT, SMITH, PAZELAR, SKIMO/ICESKISMO, KAYDEN, CONEHEAD, SNAKEY, THE NECROMANCER, THIEF, BARBARIAN, KING, GREY KNIGHt, CULTIST, BRUTE, PEASANT, CIVILIAN.


Knight Travelers Meet Red vs Blue vs Project Freelancer season 1

Episode 1,

"Tex honey... where did you put my money" Church said as he accidently hit his head on the bottom of his bed

"Why?" Tex said as she put her book down on the table in the living room

"Because I need it so i can get one of those falcons... or two... wait maybe three... wait no..."church said but before he could say four tex hit him on the back of the head "OW!... what was that for?" church said still rubbing his head

"thats for being an asshole to me before we had texas" Tex said, church got frustrated but then he cooled down

"y'know im actually starting to take control of my anger..." church said

"Beer plz" the fire knight aka spark said to the barkeeper

"dude when are you gonna stop drinking youve been drinking that for weeks now" the red knight aka Lect said to spark

"I know what can cheer you up my rainbows hehehehe" the pink knight aka Raincry said to both of them

"Hey does anyone want to go ice skating" th green knight aka kayden said to all of them

"No i cant i have to work to get my girl to like me it takes years of practice my friend" -awkward silence- "hey well at least i have a girl"

"everybody has a girl dumbass" said blacksmith aka Smith " scept me and barbarian aka barthian and conehead and snakey and and the king and the grey knight and the..."

"OK WE GET IT!" lect said

"HMMM HMHMHMHMHM MMHHHHHMMMMMHHMHMH MHH MH H MH MHMH hmmmm" said the thief

"whats he saying Skismo" said the blue knight aka Pazelar

"yeah whats he sayin'" Spark said then he feinted

"hey only Pazelar can call me that you -BLEEP- anyway he said theres a portal over there" skimo said

"lets go check it out"

-everbody-"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH"

"hey look a portal whats that" tucker got smashed by all of them. "their all on top of me get off"

"look animals ooohhhh you such a cute puppy" texas ( tex's daughter just to be sure) said, but all of a sudden weapons cam flying through the portal tex gasped

"tucker are you all right ill go get doc"

"no..." tucker said

"what"

"kiss me" tucker tryed to get a kiss

"uuhh tucker im married good try though ill go get doc" tex said

"Tex we could just barry him under the ground"

"no i have to get doc one of his limbs mmight be dead"

"why dont we just it off then put it in a grave then sew his nub back together then give him a metal leg" church Asked

"uh church he gonna do the sewing"

"you"

"no i cant sew and you know that"

"well im not taking care of tucker"

-both of them- "unless"

"o my gosh i get to babysit tucker and hes way older then me sweet" Sister said

"yep you get to do that have fun"

"k i will"

"aauuhhh my head it hurts alot" raincry said "O...M...G guys get up get up get up look were in a real life house like on tv"

"uuuhhhh mom just 5 more minutes" Lect said in his sleep

"ooohhh hold on just a second" texas said "mom, dad... where mom"

"she went to go get doc for tucker"

"dad their awake" texas said to church/dad

"ok ill be right there"

" hold on just one second my dads coming" texas said"

"alrigh... holy -bleep- their small oops i accidently said it again"

"dad can they stay here"

"fine just until the portal opens ba... nvm it opened whos that... dangit it closed"

"i am the great Necromancer and you will bow down to meor i will kill you all" necromancer said

"your a little short to be great and mighty" church said (the knights and the necrmancer started to fight and the necromancer did too) "whoa whoa whoa whoa... lets not fight ok if your here no fighting the only person you can fight is..."  
texas kicked him in the foot before he could say tex "OW! texas can i talk to you in the other room"

"What was that for" church said to his daughter

"you were going to say mom weren't you dad"

"no..." she gave him the stink eye "ok yes"

"thats what i thought how is your foot so hard... GOSH DANGIT TEXAS 


End file.
